general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome family
, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine, Spencer |famous = Criminal activity |estate = Jerome Gallery |image1 = File:JulianandAva.png |caption1 = Julian and Ava (2013) |address = Port Charles, New York |image2 = File:Jeromegallery.jpg |caption2 = }} The Jeromes are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. They are best known for their mob business. History The Jerome mob family first arrived in Port Charles in 1986 as rivals of the McKay mob family. Jonathan, a cousin of the Jeromes', was imprisoned with Angus McKay and his son Duke Lavery. Jonathan blamed the McKays for his cousin Evan Jerome's death, and Angus admitted that the McKays had indeed killed him for raping Angus' daughter Camellia. Angus wanted to end the mob war between the two families, so he drank poison and died. Later, it was revealed that Camellia herself had killed Evan while he was raping her. In 1988, Duke joined the Jerome mob family when his wife Anna Devane was kidnapped because he knew that they had the contacts to find her. Duke was able to find Anna, but not before her ex-husband Robert Scorpio found her himself. Duke, however, was trapped in the Jerome mob family. He wanted out, but Victor promised to legitimize his organization. First, however, they had to take care of their rivals, the Carter family. Victor sent Duke and Julian to a meeting with the Carters, but it was a trap and Julian was shot and seemingly died. Unbeknownst to almost everyone, Julian's own sister Olivia was the one who set up the attack on Julian that killed him. She secretly wanted to take over the mob herself. Julian, however, wasn't dead. Victor had helped him fake his death. Later, Olivia was gunned down by Victor's unknown illegitimate son Dino, who wanted the organization to himself. Olivia survived, but was confined to a mental institution. Later, Victor went to prison after Duke testified against him. Olivia, however, was released from the mental institution only for Anna to get a confession out of her. Olivia was then sent back to a mental institution. Victor escaped prison and went to see Lucy Coe, whom he was infatuated with. When she rejected him, he swallowed a pendant he had had engraved for her, choked on it and died. Lucy went to Alan Quartermaine for help, and they dumped his body in the lake. In 1990, Julian headed up the organization. He wanted to neutralize his sister Olivia and kill the man who was claiming to be Duke, even though this man looked and sounded differently. Julian's plan was to kill Duke and frame Olivia for the murder. Julian kidnapped Olivia, but when she heard of his plan to kill Duke, she had to warn Anna. Before she could do so, however, Julian shot and killed her. Later, Julian and Duke got into a struggle and both were shot and presumably killed. In 2012, however, it was revealed that the man Julian killed was not actually Duke, but an imposter, Jonathan Paget; and Duke was actually alive. In August 2013, it is revealed that Derek Wells, the new owner of the Port Charles Press and Crimson magazine, is an alias of Julian Jerome, thus he didn't die in the gunfight with Jonathan Paget. His younger sister, Ava, has also come to town with her daughter, Kiki, and it's revealed that the gambling ring that got Morgan Corinthos into debt is their operation. They are planning to gain control of the Port Charles mob business from Sonny Corinthos, the current mob boss and Morgan's father. Julian's daughter, Sam Morgan doesn't have a clue that the Jeromes are seeking to overthrow Corinthos and believes that Julian is dead. Julian Jerome admitted he was not Derek Wells and was Sam's father at Franco's gallery opening. In early 2014 it is revealed that Ava killed Connie Falconeri and framed AJ Quartermaine because Connie found out that Derek Wells was Julian Jerome and that the Jerome's were going after Sonny. Also Ava turns on Julian and gives Sonny files on there business because Ava wanted to be with Morgan but Sonny wouldn't allow it unless Ava proved her loyalty. Jerome family tree Descendants 1. Victor Jerome (died 1989) - Head of the Jerome Crime Family Dimitra Antoinelli (deceased) - Mistress of Victor Jerome. Sent to prison. 2. Dino Antoinelli (deceased) - Son of Victor and Dimitria. Sent to prison where he later died. Unknown female 2. Evan Jerome (died 1983) - Murdered by Camilla McKay in self-defence. Veronica Jerome (deceased) - Wife of Evan Jerome. Banished to Europe by Victor 3. Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) - Addicted to drugs. Cause of death is unknown. Unknown female 2. Julian Jerome (born 1959) - Presumed dead after a shoot out. Returned to Port Charles using the alias Derek Wells. Alexis Davis (born 1963) - Daughter of Mikkos Cassadine 3. Sam McCall (born 1980) - Adopted by the McCall family. Sonny Corinthos (born 1969) - Rival Mobster of the Jerome family. 4. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) daughter of Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos Jason Morgan (born 1974) - Enforcer of Sonny Corinthos. Presumed dead and kept in cryogenic suspension at a clinic owned by Victor Cassadine 4. Danny Morgan (born 2012) - Switched at birth and was first known as Victor Lord III, the son of Victor Lord Jr and Tea Delgado. Cheryl Stansbury (died 1992) 3. Lucas Jones (born 1987) - Adopted by Tony Jones and Bobbie ySpencer 2. Olivia Jerome (a.k.a Olivia St John) (died 1990) Delia Reid 2. Ava Jerome (given up for adoption) Silas Clay - Had an affair with Ava while married to Nina Clay 3. Kiki Jerome (Lauren Katherine Jerome) (born 1992) - Originally believed to be the daughter of Robert "Franco" Frank and a member of the Quartermaine family Tree ||Sonny Corinthos|y|Sam McCall|y|Jason Morgan||Lucas Jones||||||||||Kiki Jerome|_ ||||||||||||||||!||||!|_ |||||||||||||||Lila McCall||Danny Morgan|_ }} See also *Jerome mob family *Eckert family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Jones family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. * - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Spencer family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. Gallery Ava_and_Julian.jpg|Ava and Julian Dannyj.png|Julian with grandson, Danny Juliansam.png|Julian with daughter, Sam Samava.png|Ava with her niece, Sam Ghmikij.jpg|Julian with his niece, Kiki and her boyfriend, Michael Juliansamtruth.png|Julian with daughter, Sam Akiki.jpg|Ava with daughter, Kiki Samlucasjulian.png|Julian and his kids, Sam and Lucas Lucasjulian.png|Julian with son, Lucas Samjulian.png|Julian with daughter, Sam Jeromes.png|Julian with his kids, Sam and Lucas and his grandson, Danny Samlucas.png|Siblings Sam and Lucas Dannyparty2.png|Julian with his daughter Sam, grandson Danny and girlfriend Alexis Category:Families * *